Digital Dynasty
by RavenMechanical
Summary: (Alt. Timeline for both series) A new group of kids from Kadic, led by a Japanese boy, Kyle, have discovered Lyoko. Kyle plans to use Lyoko to avenge his fallen digimon parter. What he doesn't know is that XANA is still very much alive, and the new kids will have to unite with the Lyoko Warriors and Digidestend to stop XANA's latest plot...
1. Prologue: The Fallen

_Underneath File Island_

 _Digital world_

 _Two months prior to the sealing of the worlds_

"Come on, let's see what's in here..." Impmon said.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked his digimon partner as they went deeper into the cave.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to see it, so let's go! We won't explore it any faster just standing around here..." Impmon said. "Now let's go!"

They went deeper in, following the cave's trail. The cave then opened up into a giant underground city! With buildings carved straight from the rock! Crystals on the walls and ceiling lit the area, glowing with a blue aura! There were also statues of Digimon on the sides of the streets! It was quite a sight to behold!

"It's like walking through ancient Greece..." Kyle mused.

"What does grease have to do with this?" Impmon asked.

Kyle laughed. "No, not grease from food, Impmon! I meant Greece, as in the country? It' s a small country in the southeast of Europe."

"Oh, so we weren't talking about food… Okay." Impmon said. Then, he stopped walking, looking around. He glared at the rock

Kyle noticed, and stopped walking, turning to face his friend. "What is it, Impmon?"

Without warning, a wall near Kyle exploded. Kyle turned, and saw what had caused the explosion!

The silver and yellow armor… The Black Gauntlets and charcoal-shaded skin...

It was Blackwargreymon, the deprived digimon that Arukenimon had made out of control spires! He didn't look happy.

"Another one of you… Maybe you will be different from the others." He started to walk towards Kyle.

"Impon, digivolve!" Kyle exclaimed, getting out his D-Power Digivice as Impmon threw himself between Blackwargreymon and Kyle, as he warp-digivolved to Beelzemon!

"Look bub." Beelzemon said, drawing one of his guns at Blackwargreymon as he walked to point blank range. "We are not looking for a fight. But we will defend ourselves, so back off!"

Blackwargreymon glared at Beelzemon as if staring death in the face. "It's not like I have much to live for anyway… I can't find my heart, I don't even know if I have one… I was built only to fight. Guess I may as well fight until someone can overpower me. Let's see if you will be the one..." He charged at Beelzemon, knocking him into a building. Blackwargreymon then jumped into the building.

"Beelzemon!" Kyle got out two power cards from his card deck. He looked at one, and swiped it through the digivice. "Digi-modify! Strength activate!"

Kyle heard a loud punch in the building, and saw Blackwargreymon go flying into the ceiling. Beelzemon jumped out of the building, both his shotguns in his hands. He fired on Blackwargreymon as he flew at him.

Blackwargreymon shook off the weapons fire, and charged a Terra Destroyer orb in his hands. He threw it at the ground, and it exploded. Kyle had to take cover behind another building.

He then heard a lot of loud punches, and a lot of shots before he looked out again. Beelzemon was losing!

"Digi-modify! Speed activate!" Kylumi "Kyle" Yamika swiped the power card through his D-Power Digivice, giving his partner, Beelzemon, a much needed speed boost. The battle with BlackWarGreymon was not going in their favor. Kyle couldn't believe how stupid he was to come here, to this underground city, alone! Now they were in a battle way out of they're league.

Beelzemon dodged one of BlackWarGreymon's claws, shooting his guns. But it made no difference. He knew this was a one-way battle, but he needed to protect Kyle! His guns seemed to have little effect on this deranged Digimon! He fired off shots repeatedly, but they only seemed to slow him down as he ended up pinned against the wall. Beelzemon then knew there was only one way he could save Kyle.

"KYLE! RUN! RUN, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Beelzemon used his free hand to grab one of his shotguns and aimed for a support structure that held up the cavern they were in. Kyle, swiping a power card, had little choice to obey, as he ran for the cave entrance. The cave was collapsing rapidly, he had no time to look back. The cave approached an incline, and he tripped, but he couldn't stop, or he would die! He clawed his way up to the cave entrance, just before it collapsed, and continued to run until he was at a safe distance.

"Whew!" Kyle panted, out of breath. "Wow... That was a close one, wasn't it, partner?" He looked around. Beelzemon wasn't there. He called out for his partner, worried. Then, he looked behind him. The cave had completely caved in.

To his shock, and horror, all that remained of his Digimon partner was a red rag that lay near the entrance to the former cave, being digitized.

Beelzemon was gone.


	2. 1: Rebirth

_A Cabin on Mount Fuji_

 _Japan_

 _After the sealing of the worlds_

Owikawa was not surprised by the seal BlackWarGreymon attempted to make. No matter, he would find a way to break it. Even now, as he typed his exploits on his laptop, he was plotting. Arukenimon and Mummymon were busy putting snow tires on the Subaru and tuning it up just in case they had to make another run to another hideout.

That's when the tables turned. For Yukio Owikawa was being watched. Watched not by Digimon nor human. But by an intelligence, nonetheless. An evil intelligence, with power that even the Dark Masters could not compare to.

That Intelligence was going to prove very deadly, as it took over his laptop.

At first, Owikawa thought it had crashed, but then, the eye was displayed on the screen. That single, red-glowing eye.

That eye, was now going to turn his whole world upside-down, as electricity surged through Owikawa's body, possessing him, taking over him.

XANA had returned. This time, in the flesh.

And he now had two more worlds to try and take over...

 _Kadic Academy_

 _France_

 _Six Months later..._

"Everyone, I would like to introduce our newest student in class." Mrs. Hertz announced, as she walked into her classroom of waiting students with a young Japanese boy. He wore a punk-style overcoat over a gray t-shirt and black jeans with grunge trainers. "This is Kylumi Yamika."

"Call me Kyle. It's a pleasure." He said with a hint of bitterness. He then picked the only seat available: Second Row, next to Sissy. But he just sat there and acted as if the occupied seat next to him was completely empty. He didn't even acknowledge Sissy's presence. Class went the same way as usual.

Today was Sissy's birthday, and everyone seemed to be trying to kiss up to her. But not the new guy, whom Sissy was curious about. So she decided she would invite Kyle to a party she was planning. But he politely declined, saying he had studying to catch up on. Honestly, he was tempted to tear up the invitation right in front of her, but he just handed it back.

Kyle walked up to the dorm room, which he was now going to share with a student named Jeremie Belpois. Still mourning over the loss of Beelzemon, he walked in and set his bags down on the vacant bed.

That was when he noticed the complex computer in front of him. He looked at it's strange screen saver. It looked like something straight out of one of the Matrix movies. My roommate must be a real technical savant, he thought. Speaking of which, his roommate still wasn't around, but he saw a note next to the computer that said: Five O'clock, Factory. Meet others. Kyle then looked at the clock. It was that time. He didn't know what the factory was about, but he figured he might just see what was on this computer.

If only he knew right then that the information on this computer would lead him back to the digital world, and to revenge.


	3. 2: Reactivation

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremie, and William were now leaving the Factory, just after shutting down the Supercomputer. Shutting down what seemed a part of their lives. XANA was gone. At least it seemed that way. Now they had the challenge of getting on with their lives, along with helping Aelita rebuild hers. Their new challenge was now getting used to the norm again.

"I think I'm going to miss Lyoko. Even more than extras at lunch..." Odd sighed as they walked back onto the school grounds.

"More than extras at lunch, huh?" Jeremie teased. "I never thought you'd miss anything more than food..."  
It was then that Jeremie noticed that Ulrich and Yumi were holding hands. Not surprising. Ulrich and Yumi had finally admitted their feelings toward each other and decided to pursue a relationship, and agreed not to care what Sissy or anyone else thought. For once, there was no challenge from William. Though in his case, he was troubled over a lot of things: For one, being possessed by XANA and not being able to do anything about it, more or less remember what he did. He was starting to have self doubts. Hopefully, he thought, I can put this all behind me.

"If only I hadn't let the Scyphozoa get a hold on me..."  
"I honestly doubt there was anything any of us could do." Aelita said. "Besides, that's over now... Let's just focus on the present."

They saw the new guy, Kyle, at a table. It looked like he was reading over class notes with two other students. The first was Micheal Dubuoi, a rich kid computer geek with skills that rivaled Jeremie. He was dressed in his usual blazer and khakis, with dress shoes to match.

The second was Ferruchio Kevarii, a student from Italy. He preferred being refereed to as, "Kev" Seeing as his first name could be difficult to pronounce, dressed in a polo t-shirt, and light colored pants, with a cut-off vest. He was always looking for some excitement in one form or the other.

If only they knew what they really was doing.

"So you're sure you want to check this out with me?" Kyle asked quietly.

"Why not?" Micheal Dubuoi said. "I've always have been curious as to why I've had this feeling of Deja-Vu all the time. At times I felt like I've had repeated the same day over and over again."

"Besides, who knows what could be in this so-called factory..." Kev began.

"Keep your voice down!" Kyle cautioned. "The principal's daughter is right over there! You think we want her, or anyone else involved?"

"Right. Sorry." Kev said.

"So when do you leave for the factory?" Micheal asked.

"Tonight." Kyle answered. "Meet me in the boiler room at ten o'clock, and make sure you're not followed or seen. From there, we'll go to this 'factory' and investigate this computer that Belpois mentioned in his journal. I'll be waiting."


	4. 3: Power Play

_Sewers below Kadic academy_

 _10:00 PM_

Kyle, Mike, and Kev walked through the Sewers, following the map Kyle got off of Jeremie's Computer.

"So what do you think we'll find in this supercomputer?" Micheal asked.

"Some answers." Kyle said flatly. "That's what you wanted to find, isn't it?"

"Something tells me you're after more than just that." Micheal said.

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

"That, I am not sure of yet." Micheal answered, a look of suspicion in his eye

Kyle gave Micheal a look of irritation. "Even if I was after something else, that would be my business, wouldn't it?"

Micheal frowned. He was silent after that.

They exited the sewers, climbing out of the manhole right in front of the factory. No one was around.

Kyle showed Micheal and Kev how to slide down the ropes to the elevator. They got in, and pressed the button, Kyle inputting the code on the elevator controls to get to the Supercomputer room.

They got off and saw the mainframe. Kyle went down a ladder two levels to the computer's core and turned it on.

"Everything powered up there?" He said, radioing via some walkie-talkies they brought.

"Yep. Everything is powered. You should get up here, Kyle. I've just accessed Belpois' journal on this thing..."

 _Several Hours later..._

Kyle and his new found friends were stunned by what they learned from all of Jeremie's journal entries. It was hard to believe they had been living the same day all this time.

"This is incredible!" Micheal exclaimed. "An entire virtual world! Hidden from us, out of sight!"

"And it's not the only one." Kyle said, getting out his Digivice.

"What do you mean?" Kev asked.

Kyle then showed them the Digivice and explained everything about what he knew, what he had experienced, from meeting his Digimon partner, all the way to their encounter with BlackWarGreymon several years ago. They were surprised, but they believed Kyle, and sympathized with him. After all, they knew how he felt. They had lost good friends too, though not in the same way as Kyle.

"So, I guess you want to try and use this to get us to this Digi-world?" Kev asked.

"Exactly." Kyle answered. "I don't know what kind of damage may already be done, but there will be more if we do not act soon." He got out a USB cable that went with his Digivice. "If I can connect this to the supercomputer, we could get Virtualization codes from it, copy those codes to the computer, and voila! Instant trip to Digi-world! Plus, since the supercomputer reads into our minds, we can be armed in ways we've always imagined! We can stop BlackWarGreymon, and anything else that threatens Digi-world, and our world!"

"So, you're proposing we play 'hero'?" Micheal deduced. "Well, I got nothing better to do. How about you, Kev?"

"You think I'd miss this?! Heck yes, I'm in!" He said.

"Alright. Let's test out the virtualization tonight!" Kyle said. "I'll be the guinea pig for the Digi-world virtualization, since it's my idea. If I don't come back in one piece, you two know not to try it. Plus, that way, you can figure out how to reverse the sequence if it goes bad."

With that, Kyle plugged his Digivice into the USB cable, and the cable into a USB port on the supercomputer's main interface terminal.

"I'll be down on the bottom floor. I'll let you know when I'm ready." Kyle said.

"Alright, then." Micheal said, cracking his knuckles as he sat at the interface terminal. "Time to work my magic! I'll start up the sequence. It'll be ready to go when you give us the signal."


	5. 4: Darkness Rising

"Alright, I'm in the scanner." Kyle said. "I'm ready."

"Alright. Here we go. Cross your fingers, Kyle, and prepare for a wild ride." The scanner made a soft hum, then Kyle was bathed in a bright light.

"Transfer Kyle..."  
He then felt his body float in midair, as it went through the sequence.  
"Scanner Kyle..."

The hum of the scanner pod grew louder, then, suddenly, there was a blinding rush of air around him as he heard Micheal say the last phrase:

"Virtualization!"

 _Meanwhile, at Kadic..._

Jeremie awoke to an alert blaring from his computer. He got up, and looked at it groggily.

Then he snapped awake, looking at the data the computer was sending him. He did a double take, then checked the systems to make sure what he was getting wasn't a false alarm.

It wasn't a false alarm. Someone had re-activated the Supercomputer!

He whipped out his cell phone and called the others.

 _At that time, in Digi-world..._

 _File Island..._

The meadow on file island was peaceful. Tall grass and flowers dotted the landscape, surrounded by strange trees. Then, there was a rushing of wind, the grass waving rapidly in every direction.

Kyle's body started to materialize. Arms, legs, feet, body... He then landed on the ground. He looked around. Everything seemed like it was alright.

That's when he noticed his clothes had changed. He was now dressed in a purple, Victorian-style suit. He had a sword on his back, and felt two guns in his coat! He also was wearing a monocle! A monocle of all things! That's when he remembered: The supercomputer read into the subconscious when virtualizing! It must have based his virtual appearance from his favorite video game hero, Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight!

"Kyle, can you hear me?" Micheal said.

"Loud and clear." Micheal said. "I'm in some sort of field, next to a forest..."

"We've got your position. We have a.. hologram of Digi-world. on the projector!" Kev said. "All I can say is... wow!"

"Good." Kyle said. "I'm going to do some scouting, see if anything has..."

At that moment, there was a loud snapping of trees. Then he saw Exveemon fly through the trees, landing near him. He looked beat up.

Kyle then looked up, and saw there was a boy about his age running towards Exveemon.

And BlackWarGreymon wasn't too far behind. He flew up, and stomped down on Exveemon's stomach. Hard.

"Forget what I said about scouting, we've got trouble! Kev, get your butt to the scanner! I'm gonna need backup!" Kyle then drew his pistols and fired at BlackWarGreymon. He was surprised, as the blasts from both pistols made the Digimon recoil and stumble!

BlackWarGreymon looked over to him. The rage in his eyes turned to surprise!

"Kill a'la kill: An eye for an eye, you heartless ghoul!" Kyle then rapidly started to pop off shots like no tomorrow! BlackWarGreymon had to put up the shield from his back to deflect the bullets. Once Kyle stopped firing, BlackWarGreymon charged. Kyle managed to jump out of the way, seeing Stingmon fly by, trying to land a strike on their opponent. Kyle then saw another human run into view out of the corner of his eye.

# # # # #

"Davis, are you alright?!" Ken asked running up.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how long we can hold him! How far away are the others?" Davis asked.

`"About five minutes." Ken then noticed the guy in the purple Victorian overcoat with the guns and sword. "Who's that?"

"Dunno, but he seems to be on our side!" Davis said.

That's when wind howled around them! Another human appeared out of this air, in the reverse of digitizing! He looked like he was from the fallout series! He was wearing an armored blue and yellow vault suit, with the number five on the back! He was armed with a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, an SMG, and an assault rifle over his shoulder!

"Kyle!" He shouted. The new guy then looked at his outfit. He smiled. "SWEET!"

"Yeah, yeah, you look bad-ass, Kev!" Kyle said, blocking BlackWarGreymon's swiping claws with his sword. "Now give me a hand over here!"

Kev got out his SMG, and fired several long bursts from it. BlackWarGreymon was caught off guard, and stumbled. Kyle took advantage of the distraction, and charged, swiping his sword across BlackWarGreymon's arm, the gauntlet shattering into pieces! BlackWarGreymon howled, and Kyle then noticed how deep his sword had went! BlackWarGreymon was bleeding!

Wait... Bleeding?! How is that possible?! Kyle thought. Control-spire Digimon don't bleed!

Before any other action could be taken, BlackWarGreymon jumped up and flew off!


	6. 5: Pursuit

"Where does he think he's going?!" Kyle snapped. "Micheal, get us some vehicles!"

"On it." Micheal said through the radio link. "Here comes a hover-board and a jet-powered bike..."

A couple seconds later, a black, one-wheeled, jet-powered motorcycle appeared, along with a purple hover-board with mini-jet engines.

"Alright." Micheal said. "Take your pick."

Kev hopped on the bike, while Kyle boarded the hover-board. He looked to the two boys and their Digimon

"Coming?" He asked.

"Do you need to ask?" The second boy replied, hopping onto Stingmon's back. "My name is Ken. That's Davis." Ken said, pointing to Davis. Exveemon had gotten up, and Davis was on his back as well.

"Alright, nice to meet you. Now, let's get going!" Kyle revved up the board's engine, and took off after BlackWarGreymon as the bike converted to a flight mode. They all took to the skies.

"So who are you two?" Davis asked as they flew alongside Kev and Kyle.

"My name's Kyle." Kyle answered.

"And I'm Ferruchio Kevarii, but just call me Kev." Kev added.

"Now that we're all acquainted, where did the hostile get to?" Kyle said. "Micheal, can you pinpoint where that Digimon went?"

"I'm on it..." There was a pause as Kyle heard Micheal typing on the keyboard. "Looks like he's headed west, to the volcanic mass on the island!"

"Infinite mountain!" Davis said. That's when several other kids arrived with Digimon: A girl with an Angewomon, and a boy with an Angemon.

"Kari! TK! You made it!" Davis said. "We know where BlackWarGreymon is headed! He's going for Infinite Mountain!"

"Maybe there we will get some answers on how he came back." TK replied.

"Came back?!" Kyle asked. "You mean he was..."

"Yeah. He sacrificed himself to save our world from a madman named Owikawa. We'll explain later."

"Well, we'd better neutralize him before he causes any more damage then he already has!" Kyle revved up the engine on the hover-board and took off ahead.

"Hey, wait up Kyle!" Kev throttled up the bike in pursuit, the others close behind.

Kyle went full speed towards infinite mountain, He saw he was catching up to BlackWarGreymon! He poured on more speed, one of his pistols drawn, waiting to get into range. He needed to stop this menace! They went into a climb as they headed for the peak of the mountain. Kyle had to hold onto the top of the hover-board in order to avoid falling off!

They reached the peak, and BlackWarGreymon landed near the temple at the top. Kyle followed suit, then saw something out of the ordinary!

There was a tower near the temple! Just like the ones on Lyoko!

Kyle shook the coincidence from his mind, and jumped off the board, as it slid to a stop. He now had both his guns out. He saw BlackWarGreymon combat ready, despite his missing gauntlet and injured arm.

"Well, it's been over a year since we last met." Kyle said to BlackWarGreymon as he stepped off the hover-board. "Just where does the time go?"

"What do you mean?" BlackWarGreymon asked. "You don't look familiar to me."

Kyle then took off the monocle, giving BlackWarGreymon a glare. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. Lyoko virtualizations do change one's appearance a bit, so I'll refresh your memory: Five years ago. The underground city. A young human boy and his Digimon friend are exploring the ruins when they were ambushed by you. Said Digimon is killed, leaving the boy alone." Kyle put his monocle back on, then aimed his guns at BlackWarGreymon "I am that boy, and I've come back to kick you back into the dark abyss you crawled out of! I'm here for vengeance!"

At that point, Kev arrived, his bike flying over the edge of the cliff, then onto solid ground. He slid the bike to a stop right next to Kyle, jumped off, and had his SMG out. The others weren't far behind. Exveemon and Stingmon dropped Davis off, and flew up into the air.

"Ready?" Davis asked Ken, getting out his Digivice

"Let's go!" Ken got out his own Digivice, and pointed them at the sky where Stingmon and Exveemon circled. The Digivices shot out two beams of light, which hit Exveemon and Stingmon. They then DNA Digivolved to Paildramon!

"Alright then, who's first?" BlackWarGreymon got ready for the offense.

"That would be ME!" Kyle ran forward with such speed he was nothing but a purple blur! "IMPACT!" The next thing anyone knew, he was behind BlackWarGreymon, Sword drawn! He had sliced up BlackWarGreymon's other gauntlet!

"Now, Kev!" Kyle yelled.

"BULLET TIME!" Kev then proceeded to fire away with his SMG. His rounds seemed to go faster than usual, exploding on impact! Meanwhile, Paildramon attacked from above with his Desperado Blaster attack. BlackWarGreymon got his shield, going on the defensive.

Kyle knew they now had the advantage. He got out his pistols, and aimed for BlackWarGreymon's back. They charged up with a blue and red glow.

"JACKPOT!" Kyle fired his charged pistols. The bullets left a blazing blue and red trail behind them, as they twirled around one another! The blast hit BlackWarGreymon square in the back! He fell to his knees.

Kyle was walking forward, ready to finish the job when Micheal interrupted him.

"Kyle, we have company! It's Jeremie Belpois and his friends! They're trying to get in! I locked down the elevator and all the doors, but I don't know how long before they find another way in! I'm sealing the computer with an encryption, so they don't try and bust you out, but I'm not sure I can finish it in time! Whatever you're doing, you had better finish it fast!"


	7. 6: Unexpected Company

"They're already there?" Kyle sighed. "Belpois must have rigged the mainframe with some sort of alarm program. Estimates on how long it'll take them to get in, Micheal?"

"Five minutes, maybe less." Micheal said as he typed feverishly to finish his input of the encryption keys and changing the supercomputer's access codes.

"Just stay focused, and don't tell them anything they could use to break your encryption!" Kyle said.

"Believe me, I won't tell them squat!" Micheal said, continuing to type. Kyle then walked forward, one of his guns, Luce, aimed, as BlackWarGreymon struggled to stand.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you are doing alive after whatever happened while I was gone, what kind of damage you've done, and how you were brought back!" Kyle drew his other gun, Ombra. "And you better make it quick, because the more you talk, the less likely it is you'll have my assurance that I won't knock you into the next life!"

"...Weren't you going to kill me anyway?" BlackWarGreymon said weakly. "You said... You were here for vengeance..."

"Change of priorities." Kyle answered. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

 _Meanwhile, at the Factory..._

Micheal couldn't remember the last time he had typed this fast. His fingers were a blur on the keyboard. He had just finished changing the encryption and access codes, all he needed to do was hit the Enter key...

"Hey! Get away from there!" Micheal looked up to see Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama climbing down a ladder. Yumi had jumped, and was headed right for him! Micheal slammed his hand down on the enter key. The supercomputer screen then displayed a bar, as it quickly filled, and the word "Locked" displayed on the screen, just as Yumi tackled him out of the chair.

"What are you doing here, Micheal?" Yumi demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, several hundred times over!" Micheal snapped. "Especially after the whole Teddy-Godzilla incident, not to mention the Killer Music fiasco! The list goes on and on, Ishiyama! Now get off of me!"

The elevator then opened. Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita stepped out.

"Micheal Dubuoi?!" Jeremie then looked at the holo-sphere, seeing Digi-world displayed, then to the mainframe interface console.

"What did you do?!" Jeremie exclaimed. He ran over, and examined the screens. He was horrified. "You've virtualized Kev and Kyle into... Into..."

"Into what, Jeremie?!" Ulrich demanded.  
"Into some place besides Lyoko!" Jeremie answered with disbelief. "What were you thinking?! We've got to get them out of there!" Jeremie went and hit a few keys on the keyboard, and a screen came up saying "Access Denied"

"What's going on?!" Jeremie rapidly typed every password he had set up for the supercomputer, but all were denied!

"What's going on?" Odd said. "Why can't you log in, Einstein?"

"Why do you think, you dumb blonde?" Micheal retorted. Jeremie knew what was going on now

"You!" Jeremie pointed at Micheal. "You changed the access codes!"

"Not only that, but I've encrypted all the files and commands on the supercomputer! I'm not letting you pull Kev and Kyle out of Digi-world and interrupt their mission!"

Jeremie grabbed Micheal by the collar. "Have you gone crazy?! You're messing with some very dangerous stuff, Micheal!"

"Oh, and you weren't?" Micheal stabbed back. "Like when you let William get taken by the Schypizoa?"

"This isn't a game, Micheal!" William snapped. "This supercomputer has power you could not even imagine! Not even Jeremie could fully control it!"  
"That didn't stop him from trying now, did it?" Micheal said. "It didn't stop him from bringing his precious Aelita to earth, it didn't stop him from trying to mess with XANA at every turn..."

Ulrich lost his patience. He socked Micheal hard across the face.

"Look, punk! This isn't some game! This is serious! We're running out of time, and I'm running out of patience! Bring them back, NOW!" Ulrich snapped.

"Maybe Kyle will listen to reason." Jeremie then sat down in the chair, putting on the headset. "He at least left the communication program unlocked..."


	8. 7: XANA Unleashed

"Well? Spit it out!" Kyle demanded, his force edge sword pointed at BlackWarGreymon. "How were you brought back?"

"...Owikawa." BlackWarGreymon answered. "He reversed the seal I made to keep him away from this world... He made me a real Digimon somehow... Now, I am his slave..."

"Who's Owikawa?" Kev asked.

"Yeah!" Kyle agreed. "And just how do you expect me to believe this pathetic sob story, anyway?"

"Kyle, knock it off and get in that tower with Kev! I've got to get you two out of there!" Jeremie said through the radio link.

"Great." Kyle sighed. "Micheal must not have been able to hold them off." He turned away from BlackWarGreymon for a moment. "What do you want, Belpois?"

"Tell Micheal to give me the access codes to the supercomputer! You don't know what you're messing with here, Kyle!"

"And how would you know that?" Kyle countered. "You know, Belpois, I could have told the whole world about this 'little secret' as soon as I looked over the note you left in our dorm room! I could have told everyone about all the stuff you have been doing, and you'd be questioned, maybe even locked up! Plus, what do you think would have happened to Aelita if I chose to blow the top off this can?!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Jeremie snapped angrily.

"You sure about that?" Kyle challenged. Silence.

"Yeah, that what I thought." Kyle said. "Now you are going to help us! Got it? Now get out of that chair and put Micheal back in the pilot's seat..."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about them. Soon, they'll have their own problems..." A voice said, walking out of the shadows of the tower. It was a man in an overcoat with long hair.

"Owikawa?!" Davis exclaimed. "But how...?"

"Not Owikawa anymore." The man said. "Now you can call me... XANA!"

Kyle looked at Owikawa. He then saw it! His pupils. They were now red!

"Kev, get to the bike! Let's beat it!" Kyle snapped, jumping on his hover-board. "Davis! Ken! Kari! TK! Take your Digimon and run!"

Kev didn't argue, and was already on the bike. Davis and Ken were confused though.

"Why should we run?" Davis challenged. "It's just Owikawa! Not like he can do anything to..."

At that moment, Owikawa raised one of his hands, and lightning bolts shot out of it right at Paildramon and BlackWarGreymon, engulfing them in a net of lightning!

"Jeremie!" Kyle snapped. "Get Micheal back in that chair, now!

"Not until Micheal gives me the access codes..." Jeremie began.

"JEREMIE, QUIT POUTING OVER THE CODES AND JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU! XANA IS BACK, He's RIGHT HERE, AND WE NEED BACKUP! NOW!"

"Whoa, what?!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"He's right, Jeremie." Owikawa/XANA said, hacking into the voice feed. "I'm back. And yes, I know who you are, and where you are. I also understand not many, not even the government, would believe me on our incidents with the supercomputer, But know this; I now have resources that can equal yours, if not surpass them. I look forward to the day where we can meet in person, so I can end your interference. Permanently. Remember that."

Kari and TK hovered overhead with Angemon and Angewomon, unsure of what to do. Ken and Davis were running towards the XANA-Possesed Owikawa, but Kyle stopped them.

"Keep your distance!" Kyle said. "Get caught in that lightning and it's game over!"

"No, you don't understand!" Davis struggled to get free of Kyle's grip. "I can't just leave him..."

"You must Davis..." Paildramon said, his body writhing in the pain of the lightning. "You have to go! Run! Run and don't look back!"

That set off a trigger for Kyle. He remembered the same time Beelzemon told him that. To run, and not to look back. It was as if he was suddenly reliving that memory. It stung him to the core. Visions of that day, the day he lost Beelzemon were now reeling through his mind. He let go of Davis's arm.

"NO!" Kyle snapped, turning around, and firing at XANA-Owikawa, taking him by surprise, causing him to drop the two Digimon within his electric clutches. He actually managed to leave marks on his face.

"I won't let that happen to anyone again!" Kyle growled, both Luce and Ombra in his hands.

"Ah, so this has happened to you before, Kyle." XANA laughed, getting up as if wasn't affected by the shots.

Kyle looked over to Paildramon. "Get the kids out of here! This isn't your fight!"

Paildramon did as he was told, scooping up Davis and Ken into his arms, and flying off.

"Time to pay for your crimes and send you packing for home, XANA!" Kyle aimed his guns.

"Oh, please." XANA-Owikawa said, vanishing into smoke. "Home is just a state of mind. Keep BlackWarGreymon, he is of no more use to me..."

With that, XANA-Owikawa vanished into thin air!


	9. 8: Carthage

"Great." Kyle sighed. He then went up to BlackWarGreymon, getting in his face.

"What is XANA doing here?! How is he alive?" Kyle demanded.

But BlackWarGreymon was out cold.

"Double Great." Kyle sighed. He then picked up BlackWarGreymon, and dragged him into the tower, Kev right behind him. "Jeremie, are you still there?" He asked.

"Nope. Jeremie just relinquished control of the supercomputer." A familiar voice said. It was Micheal!

"Thank goodness." Kyle said. "Micheal, de-virtualize me and Kev asap. When we get back, I'll open a Digi-port to bring BlackWarGreymon to Lyoko and then we will get some answers..."

"You sure we can have him around?" Micheal asked. "I mean, he did just try to toast you..."

"Don't worry, Mike. I have a plan." Kyle said as he and Kev entered the tower.

# # # # #

BlackWarGreymon slowly woke up, finding himself unable to move. He didn't even have half his strength. His vision was blurred, and he heard voices, as well. Human voices.

"Are you out of your skull?! We can't keep him here! Who knows what he could do on Lyoko!"

"And what do you propose, Jeremie? That we just send him back to Digi-world and let him wreak even more havoc with XANA?"

BlackWarGreymon's vision finished clearing. He saw he was on some sort of platform, his arms and legs restrained by energy bindings. The human children known as Kyle and Kev were there, along with four others: A blonde-haired, cat-human hybrid, a samurai with brown hair and two Katanas, both young boys, a young, pink-haired elf girl, and a fan warrior girl with jet-black hair.

"Well, look who's awake." Kyle said. "Start talking! What do you know about XANA's plans?" Kyle jabbed one of his pistols in BlackWarGreymon's face, aiming it sideways.

"Not very gentlemanly to shove a pistol in someone's face like a gangster." the Fan warrior said.

"Shut up, Yumi!" Kyle snapped.

"Hey, watch it!" The samurai warned Kyle. "We outnumber you two to one here!"

Kev sighed. "Ugh! Ulrich, aren't we after the same thing here?"

"I dunno, are we?!" Ulrich, the samurai, challenged.

"Yeah, looks who's talking, Supercomputer-thief!" The cat hybrid added.

"Oh, really?" Kyle said, putting his pistol away. "Fine then! Let's see you get something out of him, Odd!" He then stepped away from BlackWarGreymon, his posture full of attitude. "Well, Go on! Interrogate away!"

"Perhaps you are looking at this problem form the wrong angle, Kyle." The pink-haired elf girl said. It seemed she was the most patient of the group.

"Wrong angle?" Kyle looked confused and annoyed.

"You hacked into Jeremie's computer on the campus, so look at it from a programmer's point of view. Think of it as dealing with a firewall. You can't go through it, but there's usually a backdoor. An alternate route in."

"So what you're proposing is that one of us goes inside his mind. Root out the secrets from there." Kyle said.

"Yes, but only you can do that Aelita, and that's exactly what XANA would expect!" Yumi argued. "This former slave of XANA's probably has some sort of virus that would be triggered by such an attempt! It could take over you completely! Or worse!"

Kyle rubbed his head, sighing. Then BlackWarGreymon spoke up.

"Where am I, and why am I bound?"

Kyle gave him a leer in response. "One: You are in a place where you can't hurt others like you did my Digimon partner, and two: You are bound up so you don't cause any trouble while you are here."

"That's not an answer." BlackWarGreymon said coldly, pulling against the energy bindings.

Kyle then smirked, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"You really want to know? Well, then, I'll tell you. You're on Lyoko, in a tower in Sector 5, otherwise known as Carthage, where XANA used to live."

BlackWarGreymon felt a shudder of fear pass through him.

"Oh, not so invincible anymore, now are we?" Kyle said, noticing his fear. "We may have been on uneven turf in the past, but oh, how the odds can turn..."

"I don't see how the 'odds' have turned at all." BlackWarGreymon replied with bravery and defiance. "XANA is still out there, in Owikawa's body, and he will no doubt wreak as much havoc as he pleases. You should be focusing on him, and not me."

"Which is exactly what we plan to do." Kyle said. "Once we get what we need from you. You were a slave of XANA's, you said so yourself. So why don't you tell us what you learned in his inner circle?"

BlackWarGreymon looked at Kyle with cold eyes. "You really think that XANA would let me in on his plots? He's not that stupid. He didn't tell me anything. You're wasting both our time here."

At that point, they heard something. The group turned around.

Someone else was entering the tower! And it wasn't William, either! It was a man! He was dressed in a black tunic and wore tan robes. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He also carried a bag.

Kyle immediately recognized the man, and spoke his name in shock.

"Gennai!"


	10. 9: The Truth

"Gennai?" Ulrich questioned.

"...It's a long story." Kyle said.

"Then you should tell them, Kyle." Gennai said.

Kyle looked at Gennai, surprised. "You're serious?"

"Very." Gennai replied. "After all, the trail of hate and blame you left behind led them to the Digital world, just as it has led me here."

"Hate and blame?" Yumi looked curious.

Kyle then started to explain how six years ago, he was on his computer one night at his home in Tsukuba, Japan. He was trying to look up some video game news when he found a strange link. Being curious, he clicked on the link, and the screen glowed with a blinding light. It was the next moment that surprised him the most. There was a Digi-Egg sitting on his desk, along with a D-Power Digivice, a deck of power-up cards, and a note: Raise him well, and fight for what is right. He went on, and explained how he raised his Digimon, keeping it a secret from his parents. Then came the stories of when he went to the Digital world, exploring with his friend. All leading up to the encounter with BlackWarGreymon, right before he was sent to Kadic Academy, and how he had made a vow for vengeance.

"Did that include 'vengeance at any cost'?" Odd asked.

Unfortunately, that comment earned him a glare from everyone except Gennai.

"Tough crowd..." Odd muttered.

"So that's why you reactivated the supercomputer?! To fulfill a vendetta?" Ulrich was furious. "You risked the safety of everything, and everyone, just to get revenge?"

"Wouldn't you?" Kyle asked with a glare. "What would you have done if XANA had taken Yumi instead of William?"

Ulrich froze right there on the spot. He didn't have a comeback that time.

"Think about that for a minute, Ulrich. I'll ask you for your answer later." Kyle then turned to Gennai. "So, what's the update on XANA?"

Gennai looked up to the top of the Tower. "Not good. He's infiltrated Digi-world, and has planted several temporary towers that link him to the power back on Lyoko. He can't survive without a host though. Since he's linked himself with Owikawa, I'm afraid our only choice is to neutralize them both. Assuming you plan to do something about it. But you will need help. From BlackWarGreymon, and the DigiDestined."

Aelita's curiosity perked up. "DigiDestined? Who are they?"

Gennai smiled warmly as he looked at Aelita, "A chosen group of individuals much like yourselves. They live in Japan. Kyle and Yumi's homeland."

"Wait a minute! How did you know I was from Japan?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"We know many things, Yumi. We watch over all. Now back to the matter at hand. You need to meet with the DigiDestined and figure out a plan to eliminate this threat. I shall take you and BlackWarGreymon to them now, and explain everything."


	11. 10: Alliance

_Meanwhile, at Izzy's house_

 _Japan_

Yolei looked at Davis with doubt. "You are telling me two kids dressed as a 'vault dweller' from Fallout and 'Sparda the legendary dark knight' from Devil May Cry popped out of nowhere, and defeated BlackWarGreymon? Have you been eating paste or something, Davis?!"

"What?!" Davis snapped. "Why would I want to eat paste!? I'm being serious about this..."

A light shined from Izzy's computer. The next thing they knew, a projection filled the room. Gennai was standing in the middle of the room, with seven kids in various outfits, and BlackWarGreymon!

"Testing, one two three. You reading this, DigiDestined?" Gennai asked.

"Gennai!" Yolei exclaimed. "What is going on? Where are..."

"I'm in a pocket virtual world called Lyoko. And these children I'm with have the answers you seek about the new towers appearing in Digi-world, along with Owikawa's strange behavior."

# # # # #

"So this 'XANA' Is behind this?" Kari asked after the explanation.

"Pretty much." Aelita answered. "Right now, Jeremie is keeping tabs on Lyoko's towers. We have a feeling he might try something with them."

"What about Digi-World's towers?" Ken asked.

"We can't scan them, unfortunately." Aelita explained. "The supercomputer's super-scan runs into a data error whenever trying to scan Digi-World's towers."

"Then some of us will have to go on patrol in Digi-world at regular intervals." Yolei said. "I think it would be best if we sent four at a time in the patrols: Two DigiDestined accompanied by two Lyoko warriors. That way, in case one of the towers was activated, we would hopefully be able to carry out a preemptive strike on the tower while waiting for reinforcements, and for Aelita to deactivate it."

"But what if Aelita gets captured in Lyoko or Digi-world, and what about this XANA code that contradicts the Lyoko Code?" TK questioned. "The one they said destroys sectors? What kind of harm could that do to Digi-world if XANA-Owikawa got his hands on her?"

"For one, The XANA code only works on Lyoko sectors. Not Digi-world. Besides, that's a chance we will have to take." Gennai said. "Now, who would like the honors of first patrol?"

"I think Kyle should be one of them." Ulrich said. "As for who else he wants to go with him, let him choose."

"Really?" Kyle said with a deadpan.

"It makes logical sense." Jeremie said. "He knows the layout of Digi-world better than us. So the question remains, who goes with him?"

"Why don't you accompany me then, Ulrich?" Kyle said.

"Uh, What?" Ulrich looked at Kyle.

"Well, you did volunteer me. Plus, you said let me choose. So I've chosen you."

Ulrich growled for a moment. "Fine! But don't get any wise ideas! Especially about running off!"

"What would I have to gain from that?" Kyle said. "Besides, aren't we after the same thing here?"

William looked at Kyle sternly. "I think that depends on certain factors."

"What about BlackWarGreymon?" Kev asked. "We can't just have him running around."

Gennai then held up his hand. There was a bright glow, a flash of light. Then, there was a new style Digivice in his hand, the same as Kyle's! Along with a power-card deck!

"He needs someone to learn from." Gennai said. "As for who, I believe the choice is clear. Ulrich Stern, BlackWarGreymon is now your chosen Digimon." He gave Ulrich the Digivice and deck.

Ulrich was unsure whether he wanted to accept, but realized this would further agitate Kyle. That would work in his book.

"Very well." He said, taking the Digivice and cards.

"Gennai, are you serious?!" Kyle pipped up. "After all BlackWarGreymon did?"

"I don't think you are in much of a position to argue Kyle." Aelita said sternly. "Now, we all better get some rest. I think we should start patrolling in the early morning hours, starting tomorrow. We should keep an eye on local and world events, and especially on Owikawa."

"Agreed." Kari said. "We'll meet on File island on the top of Infinite mountain tomorrow, twelve hours from now. See you then."

# # # # #

Owikawa-XANA felt satisfied after taking down MaloMyotismon from his position. Now, he had all the resources he needed. And the data… So much data, so much new info… It was satisfying to have. Though it would take a while to sort through it all.

He wondered for a moment what he would do once he had total control.

But he shifted to other important tasks. Such as getting rid of those pesky Lyoko Warriors, and their new allies, the DigiDestined. It was time for a small power play.

"Beelzemon!" Owikawa-XANA called forth one of his new slaves. "I think it's time you payed your old friend, Kyle, a visit. Take Leomon with you as well. He's been... Itching for some fun." He finished with a cackle that sounded like it would have waked the dead.


	12. 11: Bad Reunion

_Digi-world – File Island_

 _Infinite Mountain_

 _Next day..._

"Well, here we are..." Davis said as he waited with Exveemon, Tai, and WarGreymon.

"Hmm…" Tai said. "Looks like the new kids are late."

"First of all, it's the other way around. We were here early, so we were just looking around the island." Tai turned around to see Ulrich with the Over-bike, along with BlackWarGreymon, and Kyle riding on the Overboard.

"Well, glad we could meet." Tai said.

"All right." Jeremie said over their radios. "Let's get this patrol started."

"So how will we know when the towers are activated?" Tai asked as they flew off from file island to the continent of Server.

"They'll be glowing red when they are active by XANA. Otherwise, they are just blue." Ulrich explained.

"Maybe we should split up." Davis recommended. "We can cover more ground that way. I can go with Ulrich..."

"Alright, we'll keep in contact via Jeremie." Ulrich then turned to Kyle. "Just behave yourself. No tricks or funny business."

"I'll keep him in line, Ulrich." Tai said. "Don't worry."

"I'll hold you to your word then, Tai." Ulrich cautioned. "Alright, let's go Davis. You lead the way, since I don't know my way around this world..."

With that, they split into two groups.

"So, I hear you have a grudge against BlackWarGreymon." Tai said as they scoured over the continent's new towers.

"You are right about that." Kyle said, passing by a blue tower. "He killed my partner, Beelzemon, when we were exploring a ruin underneath File Island."

"Why didn't you stay with him?" WarGreymon questioned.

"He told me to run. I thought he was right behind me, but BlackWarGreymon was too much for him to handle. Honestly, I wish I had not listened to him and stayed when I had the chance..."

"...And then both of you would have perished. I don't think that's what Beelzemon would have wanted." Tai said flatly. "He was protecting you, I get it. That's the whole point of him being with you. He's your protector. He'd gladly lay his life down for you, but would he want you to be miserable about it? Bitter, and vengeful to the point of self-destruction?"

Kyle sighed. Tai had a point as they flew through a mountain region. "...Most likely not."

"See?" Tai said. "He wouldn't want you to seek vengeance."

Weapons blasts then erupted in front of them.

"Incoming! Kyle, take Tai and get behind me!" WarGreymon threw Tai at Kyle, who caught him with the Overboard. WarGreymon then snapped together the shield on his back, deflecting the weapons blasts.

"What in blazes...?" Kyle said, maneuvering behind WarGreymon as they landed in a mountain pass, the blasts dissipated into smoke.. "Jeremie, what the heck was that?!"

"Working on it..." Jeremie said.

"Not fast enough." A voice said.

To Kyle, it was a familiar voice. "Who are you?!" Kyle snapped, getting out of cover pistols drawn.

"Aw, Kyle, you hurt my feelings." The voice laughed. "You don't remember me, do you?"

The smoke dissolved, and standing in front of them was none other than Beelzemon himself, giggling like a mental patient, eyes glowing a red hue. The toothy smirk he wore was devious with intent to harm.

"What…?!" Kyle was stunned. "How…?!"

"Crap!" Tai said, noticing a Dark Spiral around one of Beelzemon's arms. "XANA must have gotten to him when he was reconfigured! He's using Ken's dark spiral technology that he developed when he was the Digimon Emperor!"

"And I'm not alone, either." Beelzemon said. "Here, kitty-kitty!" He laughed.

Leomon then emerged from the shadows, growling, his eyes pure white. Only he didn't have a dark spiral on his arm!

"Leomon!" Tai gasped. "What are you doing?! Why are you siding with XANA?!"

"I only obey... My master..." Leomon said in a monotone.

"I don't get it..." Kyle said. "He has no dark spiral. How is he under XANA's control?"

"I'm scanning him." Jeremie said. "There's some sort of anomaly emanating from inside his body! It comes up as a gear-like image..."

"Black Gears!" Tai exclaimed. "He must have somehow learned how to replicate Devimon's black gears!"

"Well done, captain obvious!" Beelzemon cackled. "Shall we get started? BEELZE-BLASTER!" Beelzemon fired his shotguns off in rapid succession. Kyle dove out of the way, a stray shot hitting his knee! Sparks flared across his lower leg!

"Careful, Kyle! You just lost ten life points!" Jeremie cautioned. "I'm sending Ulrich and Davis your position, and I'm also calling Odd, Kev, and Yumi! Backup will be there soon!"

"Tell them they'd better hurry!" Kyle said. He fired his pistols rapidly, returning the barrage Beelzemon had just fired.

Leomon jumped in the way, his sword drawn! He twirled the sword in his fingers, spinning the sword so fast that it was a blur! It deflected Kyle's every shot!

"Oh, so you want to play with swords, huh?" Kyle said. "WarGreymon, I'll take the kitty-cat!" He pulled the Sword of Sparda off his back, and charged! Soon, swords were clanging, metal hitting metal!

Beelzemon charged after Kyle, but WarGreymon blocked his path as they deadlocked arm-to-arm!

"If you were beaten by BlackWarGreymon as Kyle claims, then you stand no chance against me! Give up!" WarGreymon commended.

"Stand no chance? Oh, I beg to differ!" The spiral on Beelzemon's arm lit up with energy, giving him a huge boost in strength! He began to overpower WarGreymon, as he fell to one knee, trying to hold Beelzemon back!

"What's the matter? Where's that brutish strength you are known for, WarGreymon? Your counterpart was much more entertaining." He finished with a sigh, making it look like he wasn't even putting any effort in!

"Then _I'll_ take a whack at you, then!" A voice cried out.

There was a black blur, and then next thing WarGreymon knew, Beelzemon was tumbling through the dirt! BlackWarGreymon was wrestling with him! Exveemon then flew up, giving Kyle a hand with Leomon!

"BlackWarGreymon, careful!" Tai said. "Just destroy the Spiral! Don't hurt him! We can change him back!"

BlackWarGreymon ignored Tai at first. Then Ulrich stepped up, swords drawn.

"Listen to him, BlackWarGreymon!" Ulrich said. "They know more about those things then we do!"

Beelzemon then threw BlackWarGreymon off of him, into a tree! He then jumped up, drawing his shotguns again. "Oh, finally! A challenge, _and_ a shot at payback!" He laughed, deranged. "Not a bad morning!" He then fired at BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon at the same time, firing multiple times, one shotgun aimed straight ahead, the other aimed behind him over his should in a stylish, show-boat fashion, each shot hitting their marks dead-on. It threw both Digimon back into the trees!

Kyle, meanwhile, continued to fight against the brainwashed Leomon, Exveemon and Davis at his side! Kyle began to chain in multiple pistol shots in with his sword strikes. Leomon was unable to block all of these sudden strikes at once, and was thrown off balance!

Kyle took advantage of Leomon's disorientation. "IMPACT!" He charged forward as a purple blur, knocking Leomon's sword out of his hand, clear out of his reach!

"Now, Exveemon!" Davis yelled.

"VEE-LASER!" Exveemon crossed his arms over his chest as the X on his torso began to glow with energy. He then opened his arms, releasing the energy in an x-shaped beam! It hit Leomon passing through him, driving the Black Gears out of his body! Leomon yelled in pain as the gears separated from his flesh, and exploded, dissolving into nothing! Leomon then fainted.

Ulrich then got an idea. If the Black Gears could also be destroyed, then so could the spiral! "BlackWarGreymon, try and pin Beelzemon down!" He yelled.

Tai caught onto to what Ulrich was doing. "WarGreymon, help him out!"

Both WarGreymon and his counterpart charged forward alongside Ulrich, but Beelzemon dodged them!

"Ulrich!" Kyle said. "Use the power cards! Swipe them through your Digivice!"

Ulrich looked down at his waist. He'd forgotten about the power cards and his Digivice. He drew a strength card, and swiped it through the Digivice. "Digi-modify! Strength activate!"

A black aura surrounded BlackWarGreymon's body! He charged forward again! Beelzemon tried to dodge, but WarGreymon was waiting and grabbed him, allowing BlackWarGreymon to tackle Beelzemon and pin him down in the dirt!

"I got this, Kyle! BlackWarGreymon, you and WarGreymon move when I strike! TRIPLICATE!" Ulrich then seemed to clone himself, separating into three 'shadow copies' and charged forward. He then ran forward with his triplicate clones, and jumped up, surrounding Beelzemon! BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon let go, and dove out of the way as Ulrich and his triplicate clones formed into a triangle formation.

"TRIANGULATE!" The clones were a blur, spinning around Beelzemon, closing in, and with a swift combined strike, slashed up the Dark Spiral! Beelzemon yelled out in pain as the spiral dissolved, and he de-digivolved back to Impmon. He then fainted, just as Leomon had.


	13. 12: Late night

"Impmon!" Kyle ran forward, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Ulrich asked. "He got a lot smaller!"  
"He De-Digiolved. He's now back on the rookie level. You have a lot to learn about Digimon, Ulrich..." Kyle said. "Let's get him back to the real world, then turn over our patrol to the others."

"Fine." Ulrich scoffed. "Just don't expect me to feel sorry for him or you. Remember, you got us into this."

"You're all heart, Ulrich." Kyle replied with heavy sarcasm.

# # # # #

 _Later, at Kadic, 2:00 AM Local Time..._

Impmon woke up. The past few weeks seemed like a memory now. Being under XANA's Control… It all seemed like a dream now. He looked up as the world came into focus. He was in what appeared to be a dorm room. It was night. He remembered Kyle describing what a dorm room was long ago, when he had to attend a different school.

This wasn't the same room Kyle described. It was different. Impmon sat up. He saw Kyle sleeping at the foot of the bed, slumped over with his knees tucked into his chest, a blanket covering him.

Impmon was relived. This was no dream! He was finally free of XANA's control!

Impmon got up, still feeling a little sore in his shoulder. He walked up, and poked Kyle. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Jeremie, what is it?" Kyle said groggily, sitting up. "It's two in the morning, for crying out loud..."

"Who 'da heck is Jeremie?" Impmon demanded. His voice caught Kyle's attention. He looked up, eyes open.

"Wait a minute… You don't mean Jeremy Clarkson, the British car critic that may be or may not be friends with Simon Cowell?" Impmon said jokingly. Kyle then knew that Impmon was not only okay, but he was no longer under XANA's control! Only he could make wise cracks like that!

"Impmon!" Kyle grabbed up Impmon in his arms, starting to cry. "You're okay! You're back! You're really back!"

"Thanks to you and your new friends." Impmon replied.

"Kyle, what is it? It's two in the morning!" A voice groaned. Impmon turned his head to see Jeremie Belpois sitting up in bed, putting on his glasses. When he saw Impmon, he froze.

"Jeremy, it's okay. It's him. He's not under XANA's control!" Kyle said.

"How do you know?" Jeremie snapped, grabbing his lamp, ready to use it as a blunt instrument.

"Jeremie Belpois!" Kyle snapped. "Calm your ace of spades in your chest! If he was under XANA's control, or under the control of anyone else, I would know..."

"What's going on in there?!" A voice growled outside the door. It was Jim, Kadic's Physical Education teacher! Both boys' attitudes shifted to panic!

"Impmon, ninja vanish!" Kyle whispered. Impmon then jumped up onto the window sill, throwing open the window, and hid on the ledge of the window!

"Someone open this door!" Jim demanded. Jeremie went over, and answered the door, acting groggy as Kyle slid back into bed.

"Yes, Jim?" Jeremy said with a well-timed yawn.

"What is going on in there?" Jim demanded. "I was walking around and I heard a bunch of noise in here!"

"What is that…?" Kyle said, sitting up as he played his part looking at his alarm. Then he looked at Jim with scorn.

"Jim! It's two in the morning! What is this, some kind of late night fire drill?!" Kyle growled, telling Jim off. "If there was anything going on in here, you would know about it! Now go back to bed! We have classes in the morning, in case you forgot!"

Jeremie looked at Kyle, dumbstruck! He never knew anyone who would have told Jim off like Kyle just had!

Jim shot Kyle a leer. "Kid, if you give me any more lip, I'm writing a note to Headmaster Delmas about your behavior and disrespect!"

"Yeah, you do that." Kyle said. "So, unless you have probable cause to harass me and my roommate, get out."

Jim let out a small growl of disapproval before leaving the room.

Jeremy looked at Kyle, wide-eyed as he locked the door. "Are you crazy?!" Jeremy hissed in a whisper. "He'll write you up for sure!"

"If I recall Kadic's 'rules of engagement' correctly, I have a right to face my accuser." Kyle replied quietly.

Jeremy looked worried. "What will you say? That your pet Digimon woke us up?"

"No." Kyle replied. "I'll say that I had a nightmare, and had just finished confiding to my roommate for support, and was on my way back to sleep, when Jim started hammering on the door and woke us up."

Jeremie looked at Kyle for a moment, then smiled. "Good plan. Best I've heard from you."

"So you will help me if it comes to that?" Kyle said as Impmon sneaked back in.

"Sure." Jeremie said. "Now let's all get back to sleep."

"Agreed." Kyle scooted over, getting a second blanket for Impmon, and they all went back to bed.


	14. 13: Verdict Day

_Kadic Academy, 10:15 AM_

Kyle was sitting in his English class taking an exam. He was tired, though the coffee from this morning from the vending machine helped somewhat. That wasn't what was bothering him, though. Right now things were so tense with XANA's return that he wanted to scream! He was itching to get back on Lyoko tonight so he and Impmon could go on patrol. This time, they were going to be much more careful, though. He was not going to lose Impmon again. That he was going to make sure of.

He heard a hiss to his left. He looked over, and saw Odd make an evil grin at him out of mockery. Kyle frowned.

"Mister Della-Robia! Sense you seem to be so engaged in this topic, why don't you give us an example of a run -on sentence please?"

Odd looked up. He wasn't making a face anymore. "Uh..."

"Either that, or tell us what is so much more important than learning about run-on sentences?"

Odd tried to think fast. "Um… Melanie?"

The class burst out into laughter, except for Kyle, who just smiled at the circumstances. One moment of justice had just been served. He got back to working on his paper.

Then the glass in the windows shattered, sending shards flying across the classroom. The lights flickered on and off repeatedly, the ground quaking underneath them. Shortly after that, the fire alarm went off, and Headmaster Delmas was heard over the loudspeaker.

"This is Headmaster Delmas! Evacuate the school, I repeat: Evacuate the school immediately!"

The classroom panicked, students running for the door! Desks were turned over, as they made their mad dash out of the classroom, some students climbing over one another at the door!

Kyle immediately looked outside. What he saw was going to turn his whole day upside-down!

Giant, dinosaur-type Digimon were outside, wreaking havoc and destruction on the school grounds!

Kyle Vaulted through the window, followed by Odd. He was thankful the English classroom was on the first floor! He whipped out his cell phone, calling Jeremie. One of the many calls he would have to make.

"Jeremie! We have a problem! Get to the factory!"

# # # # # #

Jeremie and Aelita were sprinting around the Digimon ransacking the school grounds towards the park! They met up with Ulrich, BlackAgumon, Odd, Yumi, Kyle, Impmon, Kev, and Micheal at the sewer passage!

"Everyone's here…" Kyle stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Looks like XANA's making his move. We'd better see what he's up to."

They removed the manhole grate, and dove into the tunnel one by one. Grabbing their skateboards and scooters, they skated like madmen through the tunnels to the factory!

Kyle's phone rang just as they were getting to the factory grate! It was Davis!

Kyle answered. "Yeah, Davis?"

"Kyle! Something has happened to the sky above Tokyo! It's like the Digital world and the real world are somehow merging!"

The group climbed out of the factory grate, looking up at the sky. Davis was right! There were shining lights in the sky, along with semi-transparent land masses!

"What is XANA doing?!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, we have to shut it down fast!" Kyle said. "Let's go!"

They rushed into the factory, jumping off the entry platform, sliding down the ropes to the ground floor! They rushed to the elevator, Jeremie hitting the key code that would bring them to the Supercomputer's mainframe! Once at the mainframe, Jeremie got to the monitor, sat down in his chair and brought up the holo-sphere display. The situation didn't look good.

"Davis was right! Somehow, XANA's trying to use the power of Lyoko and all the towers to merge the Digital World and the Real World!" Jeremie exclaimed. "All the towers on Lyoko are activated!"

"What?!" Ulrich exclaimed. "Is… Is that even possible?!"

"It sure seems that way..." Micheal said, getting out his laptop and connecting to the mainframe. "Jeremie, I'll stay here to help you manage things. The rest of you get to the scanner room! We need to find XANA-Owikawa and stop them! By any means necessary!"

Aelita gasped. "Does that mean…?"

Jeremie turned to her, swallowing hard. "…We may have to terminate Owikawa."

Everyone went pale when Jeremie said that.

"Oh god..." Kev said. "Are you saying we may have to… Kill him?"

Jeremie nodded. "I don't see any other way right now to stop XANA. I've developed an anti-virus, but unless we can get him onto Lyoko to administer it in Owikawa's body, it won't have any effect."

"XANA's not stupid." BlackAgumon said. "He won't fall for it… We may have no choice but to kill him."

"We will have to worry about that later!" Kyle exclaimed. "Right now, we have to stop those Digimon at the school before someone gets hurt! Then it's game over, and we won't be able to use the return to the past!" Kyle walked up to the mainframe, getting out his Digivice, hit a few buttons on it, and held it up to the screen. "Digi-port, open!"

The Digivice shot out a light at the computer and a window popped up! It projected a portal out of the screen.

"Impmon, go with BlackAgumon to the Digital World! I set the portal to open at File Island! We'll meet there!"

"Got it, Kyle! We'll be waiting!" Impmon said. He looked at BlackAgumon. "Come on! We got work to do!"

Both Digimon ran up to the portal, and went through, the portal shutting behind them.

Kyle then ran to the elevator with all the group except for Micheal and Jeremie. "Be ready to virtualize when we get down there!"

"Got it." Jeremie said as the elevator door closed. He turned to Micheal. "I wonder what today will be known as. Got any ideas."

"Only one, knowing XANA." Micheal said. "He thinks he's become some sort of judge if I know him the way you've portrayed him. This the day when both Digimon and Humans are judged... This is Verdict day."


	15. 14: Enter Sissi

Chapter 14

Enter Sissi

 _File Island_

Kyle waited as Yumi and Aelita were the last two to be virtualized. Once they were in Digiworld and after BlackAgumon and Impmon warp-digivolved to their mega forms, they were ready.

"Jeremie, I hope you finished that super scan update to locate XANA when we're done at the school!" Kyle said.

"Don't worry." Micheal said. "The program is ready, and we're scanning for his location as we speak. In the meantime, we've programmed additional vehicles for you. We've even got one for Beelzemon."

Two Overbikes, Three Overboards, and One Overwing virtualized, along with a stylish, dark-looking motorcycle that was big enough for Beelzemon.

"We call it the Behemoth Digicycle. What do you think?" Micheal asked.

"Oh, this is sweet!" Beelzemon hopped on the Behemoth, starting up and revving the engine. "Yes, this will be fun to use!"  
"Alright, we'd better get going, and now!" Kyle hopped onto one of the two Overbikes. "Any luck with the scan, Jeremie?"

"Just a moment… Here! We've got him!" Jeremie said. "Oh no… This is not good! He's in Japan, and according to these readings… He's on top of the Tokyo Tower! He's also recalled the Digimon from the school, and virtualizing them around the Tokyo Tower! Looks like Gennai and the Digidestend are there too, trying to stop him. Doesn't look like their having much luck."

"Dammit!" Kyle cursed, thinking of a good battle speech. "...Okay, we got this guys! Just because Xana has Owikawa and all that power doesn't necessarily mean he can control it! Let's go!" With that, the rest chose their vehicles, and they gunned their engines for their destinations.

Jeremie started to ready the new XANA Antivirus purge program with help from Micheal, who had his laptop plugged into the mainframe of the supercomputer.

"Do you really think we will have to terminate Owikawa to stop XANA?" Micheal asked.

"I hope we don't." Jeremie said. "Either way, our only option once this is is over is to use the return. If there are no casualties besides Owikawa..."

"Okay… Antivirus upload is ready." Micheal said. "I hope it works. I hope it works against Xana..."

"Who is this 'Xana?' And what the heck is that thing?" A voice demanded.

Jeremie and Micheal looked up to see Sissi getting off the ladder.

"I saw you guys run away from the school! Just what are you thinking? Where's Ulrich?" She demanded.

"Oh, why now?! Sissi, we're trying to save the world!" Micheal exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Aelita asked through the communications link.

"Sissi found us." Jeremie said. "We might as well tell her. The whole world's going to know soon enough, if Xana gets his way..." Jeremie said.

# # #

"So this is what's going on?! You've been out playing 'hero' and flirting with disaster?!" Sissi exclaimed.

"It's not as if we had a choice!" Micheal said. "XANA is a threat to the entire planet! We couldn't just leave him unchecked!"

Sissi then got a look in her eye. "Well, it sounds to me like you could use some help. I'm going down to the scanners. Virtualize me."

Jeremie's face went blank. "Wha…? Are you serious? You have no skill on Lyoko, Sissi!"  
"Do I look like like I am kidding?" Sissi asked, attitude high. "Besides, I can learn how to handle things, and sometimes you need to run before you can walk!"

"That's just quoting Tony Stark!" Micheal scoffed.

"Still appropriate for the situation." Sissi countered. She then got on the elevator and went down to the scanner room.

Jeremie sighed. "Hold on before you head out, guys. You have another arrival on the way."

# # #

The group waited as Sissi was virtualized onto Lyoko. When she came through, she was wearing a Japanese school uniform, covered with gun magazines and grenades! She had a Bazooka with a Hookshot Bayonet attachment strapped to her back, along with a .45 Caliber pistol and a long-barrel Uzi on her sides! She also had sunglasses on her forehead!

"Looks like Kyle isn't the only Devil May Cry Junkie." Odd laughed. "Though I admit the bazooka does suit Sissy's style..."

"Just like your little paws suit yours, kitty cat," Sissi replied, stepping onto Yumi's Overwing with Aelita.

"Okay children, focus!" Kyle said. "Right now, we need to meet up with the DigiDestined in Tokyo. Speaking of which, I hope you know a way for us to get there, Jeremie."

"Don't worry," Jeremie said. "Mike and me have been observing what Xana's doing. The reason the Digital world is appearing in the sky is due to Virtualization rifts he's making in the sky. You just have to catch one of those rifts, and you will be good to go."

"Alright then, let's move!" Kyle revved the engine of his Overbike, and took off. Beelzemon followed on the Behemoth, along with Ulrich and everyone else.


	16. 15: The Last Stand

Chapter 15

The Last Stand

Owikawa/Xana stood on the roof of Tokyo Tower's observation level, watching as the worlds started to merge. The landmasses in the sky were a spectacle to see, and were causing mass panic among Tokyo's Residents. News crews covered the chaos as people ran each and every way in panic as random Digimon flew through the skies, equally chaotic, both running from Xana's creatures which the Digidestend were struggling to hold back due to their sheer numbers.

For Xana, this scene was bliss. Perfect Chaos. A masterpiece.

He saw a glint out of the corner of his eye. Of course. The Lyoko Warriors, right on time.

This would be fun. It was time for his Digital Dynasty to begin, with him as King.

# # # # # #

"Jeremie, are you seeing this?" Aelita said as she sent Jeremie a visual while they circled Tokyo Tower.

"Yes, thought I'm not sure I believe it..." Jeremie replied. "That's a lot of monsters."

"Well, if we take Xana out, we stop the whole thing, right?" Kev asked. "I know it sounds bad, but it looks like we don't have much of a choice unless we can lure Xana away..."

"...I don't think he'll fall for it." Kyle said. "He's having too much fun. He won't give this up for anything."

"How right you are, Kyle." Xana said, hacking into the voice feed. "I've come too far to fail this time. Now, my Digital Dynasty is primed to begin. All I have to do is relay my message and terms to the Earth's governments: Complete and unconditional surrender."

"Not happening!" Kyle said, drawing one of his pistols. "Guys, focus your attacks on Xana! Keep them random, don't give him any time to adapt or recover! It's all or nothing!"

The Lyoko Warriors dove in, Kyle and Beelzemon leading the charge with gunfire and gusto! They blanketed the area where Xana stood, causing him to recoil. Blackwargreymon and Ulrich then charged Xana, Ulrich using his Triplicate ability as he jumped off the overbike! Blackwargreymon knocked Xana back into one of the Tower's upper supports, then Ulrich sent one of his triplicate clones in for the knockout.

Xana retaliated by shooting an electrical orb out of his hand, causing the clone to dissolve. Unfortunately, he didn't see one of Yumi's steel fans flying for him, and it left a gouge in his shoulder tearing through his overcoat. The spinning steel blades of the fan left a clear mark on the flesh of his host body, drawing blood.

Kyle then joined in, jumping off his Overbike and drawing the Sword of Sparda off his back, heaving it like a boomerang as it changed to scythe mode, flying through the air with such speed it was as if it was a giant surgical blade!

Xana put up an electrical field with his hands, repelling the sword of Sparda back as it continued to slice at the electrical field. He looked at Kyle, who caught the sword with ease.

"Where did you get that outfit? The costume shop, or a thrift store?"

"You're one to talk. That grey colored coat looks terrible on you." Kyle drew his pistols in response, firing them off in concert with Beelzemon's shotguns. Kev added to the barrage with his SMG. Xana was unable to block all the blasts, and flew across the platform from the shot's impacts.

Now it was Sissy's turn to strike. She fired a shot from her rocket launcher, the Kalina Ann, right at Xana, causing an explosion of magnificent fashion.

"Got 'em!" Sissy exclaimed.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, they saw Xana standing, unscathed! He had enveloped himself in another electrical field.

"You are all wearing my patience thin..." Xana said. A flock of Lyoko Frelyon "Waspters" flew up from below the observation level, heading straight for the Lyoko Warriors lasers ablaze!

"Scatter!" Odd shouted, firing his Lazer Arrows into the swarm! He took out several as he rode across the swarm on his Overboard like a surfer riding a wave!

Aeilta charged an energy ball from her hands, and flung it into the swarm. The explosion took out a good number, causing them to disperse and regroup. The tower then shook. Sissy looked down, and saw a bunch of Xana's Krabe monsters climbing the tower's scaffolding, with Tarantula type monsters on top of them!

"Incoming!" Sissy shouted, firing another rocket at one of the Krabes, knocking it and the  
Tarantula it was carrying off the scaffolding! The remaining monsters responded with rapid laser fire!

Kyle knew their time was now limited before they themselves were overwhelmed. He had no choice. "Jeremie! Micheal! Upload the anti-viral program to our weapons! We've run out of time!"

"Done!" Jeremie said over the other end of the line.

Kyle then started firing shots from his pistols, the bullets glowing a blue hue. They penetrated Xana's electrical field, leaving marks on his host body's skin as the bullets impacted, sizzling with blue current!

"Augh!" Xana yelled out in pain, clutching one of his wounds. "What is this?!"

"Your going away present!" Kyle snapped, charging in with the sword of Sparda, Ulrich at his side. They both swung at Xana, cutting through the gray coat and some of the clothing underneath as Xana attempted to dodge the swords!

Xana retaliated with several energy balls shooting from his fingers, hitting Ulrich and Kyle at point-blank range.

"Careful, you just lost half your life points with that volley!" Jeremie exclaimed.

Kyle and Ulrich jumped back, distancing himself from Xana, and drew power up cards from their belt pockets, running them through their Digivices, scanning them through the card reader slot.

"Digi-Modify! VictoryGreymon sword Activate!"

A knight-like sword then spawned in Beelzemon's hands! He gripped it with determination!

"Digi-Modify! Hyper-Wing activate!"

Blackwargreymon's shield was then replaced with the hyper-wing upgrade!

"Everyone, attack together, just like we practiced, guys!" Kyle exclamed. "Let's go!"

Kyle fired another barrage from his guns, accompanied by Odd's laser arrows. They hit Xana dead on, knocking him back as they Anti-viral upgrades in their blasts started taking effect. Yumi threw her fans as hard as she could, slicing across Xana's body. That's when they noticed a spectre start to leave Xana's body! They were driving him out! The landmasses in the sky were also starting to fade!

"Keep it up!" Ulrich rallied the group to continue on. Beelzemon charged in, slicing the air so hard it sent a force wave rippling through the air at Xana! It hit him straight in the chest. Blackwargreymon then charged up a few Terra Destroyer shots in his hands, and flung them at the group's enemy with deadly accuracy. The spectre then flew out, revealing Xana's fragile true form as it writhed in the air, unable to cope with the stress!

Kyle didn't waste any time. He held up his pistols as they charged, and fired them with a smile and one word:

"Jackpot!"

The blasts hit Xana's spectre form, as they heard a scream that sounded like a mix between a man and a dial-up modem! The spectre twisted in agony, as it took the shape of someone in a lab coat several times before completely dissapating into the wind! The monsters around them then started to deteriorate, dissolving into nothingness!


	17. 16: Aftermath

Chapter 16

Aftermath

Aelita could hardly believe it! They had done it! They had finally deleted Xana!

"All right!" Odd yelled. "Xana, consider yourself deleted!"

Kyle looked around as the monsters around them also disappeared, though he wasn't as enthusiastic. Ulrich and William went forward to check on Owikawa. Thankfully, he was still alive. His injuries were moderate.

"He will live." Ulrich said. "Though he could use a doctor..."

"Hey, what's with you?" Odd asked, looking at Kyle. "I thought you'd be glad to take down Xana."

"Apparently, we aren't the only ones who are." Kyle pointed down to the ground below. The area around the tower was surrounded with a crowd, and tons of news reporters with cameras.

"Um… Jeremie?" Yumi said. "Is there anything on the international news about this?"

Jeremie was silent. Then, he spoke up.

"Sorry guys… The secret's out. There's nothing I can do about it this time..."

"What do you mean?" Odd said. "We could just use a return to the past, and..."

"No, you don't get it Odd!" Jeremie snapped. "The police are here with teachers and the Principal from the school, and they've found the elevator! It's too late! The secret is out! They want to know where you are..."

Everyone looked at each other, the expressions on their faces a twist of surprise and numbness.

"They found it?!" Kyle exclaimed. "How?!"

"I don't know..." Jeremie said. Then, they heard another voice on the feed. It was Jim, the PE teacher, demanding Jeremie to tell them what was going on.

"Great..." Odd said with a deadpan. "Combine this with all the news, we might as well be waving around a large banner that says 'Lyoko Warriors' on it..."

They then heard a hatch on the roof open on Tokyo Tower. It was Gennai, with some policemen, secret service, and paramedics. The Digidestined were also behind them, with their Digimon.

"We have a lot to explain, don't we?" Kyle said.

"Don't worry." Gennai said. "As long as you are with me and the Digidestined, you will have protection. All they want is an explanation. I've already sent an envoy to Jeremie to help them explain things as well."

Kyle sighed. "Well, I guess we can kiss the supercomputer goodbye..."

"Acutally, no." One of the secret servicemen said. "Forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Yui Nakamura, of the United Nations special task unit. To be honest, we've been monitoring you and Project: Lyoko for a while. I just need to ask you a few things, and see how far the project has come since Franz Shcaffer's passing. I also have someone here who wants to see a Miss Aelita..."

Aelita walked forward, scared but being brave. "Who?"

"Your older sister, Miss Jeniffer Shcaffer." Yui answered. He motioned for someone to come forward. It was a lady with hair similar to Aeilta's, and a similar face. She was in her thirties.

"Aelita?!" She asked. "Aelita, is that you?"

Aelita then remembered her sister. She had left for her first years of college before Aelita and Franz were sealed in Lyoko!  
"Jenny!" She ran forward, crying. Jennifer also broke down.

"Where have you been?" Jenny sobbed. "I had the whole country looking for you! Are you alright, Aelita?"

Aelita nodded. "I'm just glad to see you again..."

Kyle smiled. It was nice to see something good came out of this whole thing. Kyle then went over to Owikawa. He was conscious, and being loaded onto a gurney.

"You and the Digidestined may have fowled up my plans and destroyed Xana… But I will return, and find a way to get to the Digital World..."

"Yeah, and we'll be ready for it." Kyle said, walking back over to the group. "Count on it." He turned to the group. "Now, which one of you guys could go for a coffee while we explain everything to Mr. Yui?"

The group nodded in unison. For after this, there would be a special task unit for monitoring the Real world and the Digital Plane, as it would now be known. They would be known as the Lyoko Warrior task unit. Their Mission: To monitor and protect both worlds from harm, and maintain the balance.

THE END


End file.
